


Somebody That I Used To Know

by sephmeadowes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Now you're just somebody that I used to know- </p><p>"Jenny? Who's Jenny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That I Used To Know

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**-Gotye, Somebody that I used to know**

It was an accident.

He was making breakfast, waffles with lots and lots of syrup when Lola came out of the bedroom dressed in that light blue polo she favored so much and he blurted out "Jenny."

The image of the blonde in that very same shirt flashed through his head and it only took him a second to understand what he'd just said.

Lola looked at him in confusion, her hazel eyes questioning.

"Jenny? Who's Jenny?"

He fumbled for an excuse and just said. "Nobody. Nobody at all."

It was a lie.


End file.
